Souvenirs
by sysy chan
Summary: Harry se remémore ses meilleurs souvenir suite a un évènement très troublant.


Souvenir.

J'ai cette douleur, là, dans ma poitrine. Elle ne veut pas me lâcher, elle m'oppresse. Depuis plusieurs heures déjà. L'impression que mon cœur va exploser, qu'il est déchiré. Des sanglots montent dans ma gorge, et tout comme les larmes qui viennent à mes yeux je tente de les retenir. Elles couleront, ce soir ou plus tard, je ne sais pas quand mais je ne pourrais pas les retenir sans devenir fou.

Des souvenirs par centaines montent en moi. Nos plus beaux souvenirs. _Il y a le premier regard que l'on a échangé, pleins de haine pour toi et d'incompréhension pour moi._

_Il y a aussi toutes ces insultes que tu me lançait, qui me faisait sortir de mes gonds, mes défis en réponses. Ces moments qu'aujourd'hui je chéris car cela montre que déjà a l'époque de Poudlard je ne te laissais pas indifférent._

Lorsque me revient notre premier baisé, je me laisse aller à revivre pleinement ce moment. _C'était à la veille de La bataille, j'étais dehors plongé dans mes pensés. Je l'avoue, elles étaient plutôt noires, mais je ne les laissais pas prendre le dessus. Tu t'est assit à côté de moi, et au bout d'un certain temps tu t'est mis à me fixer. Tu m'a murmuré que tu avais confiance en moi. Et comme pour me le prouver, tu a posé tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'aurais pas cru que tes lèvres puissent être si douce. Mais ce qui m'a le plus étonné c'est la tendresse que malgré mon inexpérience j'ai pu sentir dans ce baisé. Puis tu est parti. _

_C'est probablement se souvenir qui m'a permis de rester en vie. _

D'autres souvenirs viennent remplacer celui-ci._Après La bataille, tous ces moments que l'on a passé ensemble pour apprendre à se connaître.__ Des après-midi entière passé à parler pour que tous les malentendus s'effacent. Ces instants qui nous ont rapproché. _

_Ton premier sourire, rien que pour moi. Ce souvenir, fait parti des plus importants. Ce jour là, j'étais seul chez moi, en te voyant arrivé mon visage s'est illuminé d'un sourire et je me suis jeté sur toi pour t'embrasser. Notre baisé fini, tu t'est à peine écarté de moi et m'a souri. Ton visage en était totalement transformé. Tellement beau, tellement jeune et vivant en cet instant qui pour moi fut magique. Cela faisait longtemps maintenant que je rêvais de te voir me sourire._

_Notre première nuit ensemble, ce moment mémorable, d'autant plus que c'était ma toute première fois. On l'avait attendu tous les deux cette nuit pendant plusieurs mois. Je n'aurais pu rêver quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux, même dans mes rêves les plus fou. Tes caresses si douces, tendre et à la fois empreinte de passion contenue. La sensation de ta peau contre la mienne jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier. Ces mots pendant l'amour, tu me murmurait des mots doux au creux de l'oreille pendant que je te criais mon amour. Ce fut cette nuit là que tu m'avoua ton amour. Le premier « je t'aime ». Ta voix grave, encore rauque de désir me murmurant ces mots. J'avais eu l'impression d'être en plein rêve tant j'avais fantasmé sur cet instant, toutes les nuits depuis que l'on se fréquentait._

_Je me souvenais aussi de cet après midi ou nous avions joué dans la neige. Nous étions dans le jardin de ton manoir, l'endroit été magnifique ainsi recouvert de neige. En me tournant vers toi je t'avais demandé si tu compté me rejoindre pour jouer dans la neige. Contre tout attente, tu m'avais rejoins. On avait fait un bonhomme de neige, puis on avait commencé une bataille de boule de neige qui avait dégénéré. On s'était retrouvé tous les deux dans la neige, à rouler et à s'embrasser. Pendant un instant nos regards c'étaient fait plus intense, ton sourire si merveilleux était présent depuis que tu avais commencé a jouer avec moi. On étaient rentré, trempé et on avaient fait l'amour passionnément sur le tapis devant la cheminée. Dans la soirée, j'étais blotti dans tes bras et j'avais compris les paroles de certains de nos amis parlant de toi qui jusque là m'étais resté inabordable. Tu m'avais fais comprendre que je te rendais ta jeunesse mais surtout ta vie, que tant que je serais là tu serais heureux. Il est vrai que tu avais l'air d'avoir repris goût à la vie. _

_Le jour ou je t'avais le plus surpris fut celui ou j'avais demandé ta main. Tu n'en revenais pas et tu semblais plus ému que jamais. J'avais mis au point une soirée des plus romantique et tu avais apprécié cette ambiance. Lorsque je m'étais mis à genoux tu n'avais pas compris. Puis ton visage s'était illuminé pendant que je te faisais ma demande._

_Notre mariage, qui avait été simple, avec juste nos amies les plus intimes. Et notre lune de miel avait eu tout d'un rêve. Le décor de la ville la plus romantique au monde, et notre amour s'était épanoui encore un peu plus. _

_Le bonheur que j'avais éprouvé lorsque tu m'avais dit que tu voulais fondé une famille avec moi. Notre famille. Tu voulais que l'on adopte des enfants, tu voulais m'offrir ce qui m'avait manqué durant si longtemps et l'offrir a des enfants qui n'avaient pas la chance d'avoir des parents. Toi aussi tu n'avais pas eu une enfance de rêve, mais c'était à moi que tu pensais le plus tandis que moi je pensais à toi. _

Je fus brusquement ramené au présent lorsque la main de ma meilleure amie se posa sur mon épaule. Tous ces souvenirs qui me revenait laissèrent la place à la réalité présente. La devant moi, gisait sur un lit le corps de l'homme de ma vie. J'eu l'impression que ma gorge serré m'empêcher de respirer, que j'allais étouffer. Je ne m'étais même pas aperçut que les larmes s'étaient mis à couler pendant que je me remémoré ses souvenirs. Il était mort trop tôt. Une impression d'abandon, d'injustice. Ma vie venait de perdre la seule stabilité que j'avais réussi à avoir. La mort accidentelle de Sévérus venait de me laisser orphelin, seul.


End file.
